You Found Me?
by AngelofDarkness415
Summary: Sevron was just an ordinary 16 year old girl dealing with the pain of a heartbreak, now 2 years later she's a trained killer part of an elite group whose mission is to go out and kill the rabid Zombie who act like Vamps. Shes trained herself not to feel but when she comes across a group of survivors, she comes face to face with the guy who broke her heart...action, love and sex :P
1. Chapter 1

It's the year 2015. Only two years into the future hardly anything has changed…other than the fact that half to worlds population is now under the species 'Zombies' if that's even a species at all, but we call them Vamps. One year and 8 months ago a virus spread across the world, origin unknown. You get bit your done, you are one of them. Want to cure yourself before you lose it? Easy, theres 2 ways, either you pick up a gun and shoot yourself or you ask somebody else to do it. Funny thing is, these arent your ordinary SYFY thriller zombies that eat your flesh. These are things that are faster, stronger, and need human blood to survive. Sounds like a vampire but these things are rabid and have no humanity left in them. Cant stand sunlight and you don't need a wooden stake to kill them, any bullet to head or heart will do. This is the world we live in. There are human civiiazations all around the world. Pretty advance ones almost like our own little town with hospitals, houses, lakes, shops, restaurants, but hardly any places where a normal teen could go to hang out. But that's the thing, im not an ordinary teenager. I'm a Warrior, I'm part of an elite group of trained killers who go out and hunt down the Vamps ans earch for survivers. We were special armored suits so the bites wont pentrate almost like what the players in Halo 4 look like but all black. Our guns are high tec and we shoot to kill. My name is Sevron Koron Delreyes im 18 Years old, im a teenage girl who just was dealing with gy problems 2 years ago…now I am a killer. But not just that…this is my story and I take secrets to a whole new level….


	2. I need the kill

"Do you love me?" I asked scared but firm as I looked in his brown eyes.

"Yes I do" he said gently and touched my cheek, "you are mine" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he was gone I was alone in the darkness "Micheal?" no answer "MICHEAL!" I screamed now desperate for an answer but he was gone. I felt empty, hollow inside and then white burnign light I felt like my skin was in fire I started screaming…..

I sat up in bed shaking and sweating breathing hard. I calmed down after a few deep breaths and started to think about the dream. I hadnt had one like that in months I thought all the pain and suffering was over but my mind stil wont let me forget. I looked around my light blue room. It was like any other 18 year old girls room. A bed a tv although its just reruns never a knew episode or show, closet. I combed my hand through my hair and a got put of bed to do what I did every morning. Get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed put my hair up and walk out my door. Walking to training before breakfast was bad idea but I need to clear my head. Being a Warrior doesn't just mean I get to kill things and have respect but it's also a way to clear my head and thoughts. Walking downstairs I could see most people where up. I live in a 3 story huge ass house where other 10 out of the 40 Warriors live. "You're finally awake?" asked my best friend Ariana. She was my height with beautiful white hair and blue eyes. She was white as snow and had a good toned body. "What I girl can't sleep a little? Besides I got back at like 3 in the morning from Zone 4" I told her still walking towards the basment door as she followed behind me with a piece of bacon that I could smell and so desperately wanted to pry out of her hands. "You know you were stupid to go out there alone. You may be the best Warrior but your still vulnerable…" I turned toward her with fury "I know okay! I just needed the distance and the killing." I turned back around but she grabbed me and sayed "This isnt just about the killing its about saving people. You know that right?" my answer was a shrug and I started walking away. The training room was in the basement. It was state of the art technology and we had everything from boxing bags to virtual technology that allowed you to be attacked my virtual Vamps. Hours went by and I was still killing Vamp after Vamp not getting tired not feeling weak. Blood everywhere,I lost count after my 75th kill but I wanted to kill more. I wanted to hear their neck snap off, to hear the screams as they came at me only to be silenced by a bullet or me ripping their heart out. Finall they stopped, the world went blank and the virtual reality gone. I ripped off the helmet that allowed me to be in that fake world and turned to see Cam looking me in the face. He was 6'0 ft tall and had Emerald green eyes with darkblack hair cropeed short and spiked. He had muscles and was a fierce apponentment in battle. "Why the hell did you do that?!" I screamed at him. "You've been in here for 5 hours and your hardly breaking a sweat Sevron." He said to me ina accusing tone. "I needed to clear my head and you all wont let me go out there do do something actually constructive with my time?" I shot back at him "Its 5 lunch is ready,then we are heading out to Zone 2, trackers said they spotted some Vamps down their." He turned around and walked out of the basement. I was left alone like I always was and I dropped the helmet and walked out.


End file.
